Only Hers
by Nemesis13
Summary: Harry was angry, actually he was fairly infuriated, why should he give a damn about this stupid tournament and the magics involved to keep the champions honest? The only good that came from it is he finally asked out his best friend and she said yes, all it took was someone plotting his death...again. Ah well, at least his summer of Marauder training with Sirius would be put to use
1. Chapter 1

**So wrote this on a whim, apparently people like angry foul mouthed yet charmingly innocent romantic Harry, I...think I can have fun with that.**

* * *

As Harry stumbled out of the trophy room his mind seized up, it was only through years of neglect and abuse courtesy of the Dursleys that his body kept moving while his brain went into lock down mode. The bastards at the Ministry of Magic were making him compete in a tournament meant for adults; him, Harry Potter, mister fly below the radar himself...not that any self respecting wizard would even know what a bloody radar was despite you know...it being pertinent to anyone who flew a blasted broom!

What was he so torced about again? Right, the tournament and the guy who looked like Hitler's little brother insisting he had to compete due to a magical contract forcing the issue. Point one, get a hold of a goblin and find out how much water that claim really held because to the muggle raised wizard 'None At Fucking All' seemed to be the the most logical conclusion to that question. _But_ as Hermione had pointed out on numerous occasions wizards and logic really...oh crap.

Hells bells what was he going to tell Hermione? Seriously his best friend worried enough about the stupid shite he got himself into on his own and now he had to break this to the brilliant bookworm? Ugh, so not worth it, you shouldn't have to anger the most important female in your life with stupid shite not of your own design, it just wasn't cricket!

Sirius had plenty of rather hilarious and altogether amoral pranks for his godson to perform in his stead that would never see the light of day, solely due to the raven haired boy being _very_ aware that if a certain brown eyed witch ever caught wind of his plans she'd make him pay for it. When confronted with this both Padfoot and Moony broke out laughing with guffaws of 'Just like James,' Harry had no bloody idea what they were going on about when they got like that.

That being said he prowled towards Gryffindor tower staring at the floor wilst rage laced mutterings passed his lips and thus ignored the irate overprotective owl on his heels; therefore it was no surprise to anyone but himself and Ron when Hedwig attacked in a frustrated rage.

As the portrait door swung open it presented the entirety of his house waiting for him, a moment later Ron began speaking, "So the traitor arrives, I suppose-" he didn't get any further then that when he began screaming as Hedwig attempted to gouge out his eyes. As Ron ran up to the fourth year boys dormitories being followed by a blood lusting Crookshanks and Hedwig Harry turned to Hermione wanting actual answers instead of retarded conjecture.

The timid witch shifted her gaze to the side as she quietly muttered what she knew, "They blame you Harry, despite the obvious they insist you put your name in the goblet. Only Neville, Ginny, and the twins believe you didn't do it..." Harry stared at the bushy haired and slightly bucktoothed witch a few more moments causing her to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze.

Eventually, he spoke up, "But you believe me, right?"

Looking indignant Hermione stood up to her full height, (which was annoyingly enough slightly taller then Harry) while spitting out her reply. "I'll have you know Mister Potter I have never questioned your sincerity and the fact that you'd question me-"

She was cut off as Harry, for the the first time in their friendship, initiated a crushing hug silencing her with a laugh. "Right, I should never question Hermione Granger's integrity, tis a declaration of war that will result in a net loss."

As the brunette teenager nodded her assent her male friend only shook his head in return realizing in that moment he had no idea what he'd do without this witch. The thought that she'd be some other wizards woman someday burned a searing line of rage through his psyche so quickly it actually drew him short of breath.

As always the best way to deal with 'emotions' was to ignore them completely, "Apparently, regardless of the fact that I _didn't_ put my name in the cup, the oh so responsible adults in my life are insisting I participate in their lovely blood sport. So yeah, that's a thing, suggestions?"

As Hermione grabbed several texts related to dangerous magical animals off the communal shelves she hopped down the steps and hooked her arm around Harry's leading him towards the entrance portal.

Sighing the young witch just shook her head slowly, "Well if the adults won't help you I'll have to do my best, I can't let my wizard get himself murdered now can I?"

Harry gulped dryly at this not knowing what to say, eventually he coughed and replied in turn. "Maybe he's not worth the effort?"

Hermione snorted a laugh as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, blushing profusely the entire time as she did so. "You're the only wizard worth the effort Harry," gathering his courage he pecked her cheek in return earning a squeak for his efforts.

Encouraged he pulled her to his side as they continued walking and he tilted his face to her ear as he whispered, "You're the only witch worth the effort as well." The pair stopped and stared at each other for a solid minute, eventually they both tentatively, experimentally leaned forward.

As their lips met there was no fireworks, there was no ridiculous announcements of unheard of soul bondings, there was only two teenagers who broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes with nothing but mutual love. Eventually they pulled each other into a tight embrace and began snogging in a rather unseemly manner, after a time they finally released each other and Harry coughed lightly to himself feeling rather embarrassed for his rash actions.

"Will...Herminewillyoubemygirlfriend!"

He spat it out so quickly the older teen barely caught what he said and stated as much a moment later, "Harry I have no idea what you just said..."

The deeply blushing teenager took a deep breath before grasping his best friends shoulders to, if nothing else, give him something to prop himself on. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Now blushing in turn she leaned in and pecked his lips again while nodding concisely, "Of course." Kilometers away in an abandoned rotting manor, a being resembling a mutated baby monster screamed in agony, having no idea what was causing him so much pain.

Later that night, despite studying spells so complex it made his brain hurt, Harry Potter slept soundly as he passed out on a couch holding a pretty young lady who only had eyes for him; and a Dark Lord writhed in agony the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm going to be honest here, I wrote the first chapter on a whim and didn't expect any response from it, instead I got a rather overwhelmingly positive reaction which truly baffles me a bit. SO, this is rather IMPORTANT!**

 **I rewrote the first chapter so reread it, it isn't long, if you don't do it you're just being lazy. This second chapter is more or less a...feeler...yeah that works, this is a feeler to see if this all was just a fluke or if there really is interest in my take on a fourth year Harmony pairing were they behave like...teenagers.**

 **So a bit of a warning, I hate quite a few standard conventions for this pairing, they will behave like fourteen year olds raised by responsible adults (in Hermione's case anyway) so there will not be any underage sex, there will not be any (aside from Ron) Weasley bashing, and Harry _will_ be a smartass every step of the way.**

 **If you want more, please review.**

* * *

When Harry awoke from his warm fuzzy place and cracked his sleep crusted eyes it was to a vision that would freeze the heart of anyone who currently attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The Weasley twins plus Ginny were leaning over him _grinning_.

"Who died and what did you do with the bodies?" Surprisingly enough, this statement did _not_ come from himself, glancing to his side he shifted over as Hermione sat up, piling onto the mornings unexpected happenings it was Ginny who spoke rather than the twins.

"Soooo...something you two wanna tell us?"

Brown and emerald met for a moment before Harry deflated and nodded slowly, "I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend last night, and since she apparently lost her bloody mind she agreed."

Hermione for her part crossed her arms and glared at Harry as she retorted, "Language Harry, and I'll have you know I am in complete control of my mental faculties and have no issues admitting that I agreed to date you. Really Harry is it so hard for you to believe people care for you?"

Vernon Dursley's cardiac arrest inducing enraged face popped into his mind for a split second, deciding that saying 'Yes' would open the floodgates to far too many questions he had no intention of answering Harry performed the sacred act of all men ever and appeased his opposite number.

"Of course not, I'm simply nothing special, I'm just Harry, _you_ are the most brilliant witch of our generation, what did I do to deserve you?" While Ginny sighed wistfully in resignation being fully aware her chance had sailed when her elbow had landed in a butter dish her brothers exchanged wide grins and whispered words.

"I do believe,"

"Likkle Harrikens,"

"Has discovered the fine art,"

"Of keeping his witch happy."

True enough Hermione threw Harry a wistful smile before leaning in and pecking his cheek, "You're sweet, wrong, but sweet regardless, what time is it anyway?" Ginny met Hermione's eyes and smiled brightly, this alone put the brunette at ease, she'd been worried that this change in relationship status with Harry would ruin her only real female friendship. It would appear she was wrong to worry about the petite redheads anger.

"A little after six in the morning, we thought you two would like a bit of an early start since you fell asleep in the common room and most of our house mates are acting like gits, including our brother..." At this all three gingers grimaced and Harry felt a pang of regret, while he didn't approve of it he understood Ron's jealousy issues, and he was equally aware that the git would never realize how jealous Harry was of _him._ Some people.

Hermione though smiled as she stood and extended her hand to Harry helping him to his feet, "Excellent, thank you all ever so much, the last thing we need is a scene after last nights debacle." The three Weasleys froze a moment and as one turned to Harry who began shifting nervously under the scrutiny, eventually one of the twins, Gred Hermione decided, spoke up.

"Harry, we believe you'd never tempt fate like this."

Forge nodded knowingly as he continued for his brother, "But we want to hear it from you directly," Ginny rubbed the bridge of her nose as she nodded slowly, encouraged he continued, "Did you put your name in that cup?"

Momentarily hurt Harry sighed while shaking his head, "No, I have no desire to risk my life for what amounts to empty glory and a bit of cash, the only good thing that came from this was the threat of _death_ made me open my eyes and ask my best friend to be something more."

All three seemed to relax at that which pleased both of their house mates, leaning in Ginny gave Harry a tight hug, "You need anything, help with homework, help with the tasks, need someone hexxed, you lemme know ok?"

Harry chuckled at that returning the hug, "Of course Firecracker, and thanks...you have no idea how much this means to me." Releasing the hug Ginny gave him a sad smile before turning to Hermione and gave her a hug as well, speaking quietly so only the brunette would hear the small girl gave a rather simple warning.

"Hurt him and you'll pay, understood?"

Hermione returned the hug and replied in kind, "If I hurt him I'll deserve it." Sniffing Ginny released her and the trio once again smiled at the newly minted couple before saying their goodbyes. After a brief kiss the pair in question agreed that showers and a change of clothes were in order, once this was done Gryffindor's new golden couple walked out of the tower hand in hand.

After a few minutes of silence Harry looked about a bit and much to Hermione's surprise he bolted into one of the castles many abandoned classrooms, huffing as the door was creakily shut the young witch rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Harry despite the high emotions involved with us finally admitting our feelings towards each other last night I am _not_ skivving off classes to snog you." Contrary to how she expected her boyfriend to react Harry only grinned winningly in return, she would never let him know that if he'd asked her at that moment she'd have agreed to said denied snog session, bloody hormones.

"My dear Hermione you wound me! No really why we're here is I need to make a confession to you, you see, I've been lying to you all this term." Momentarily hurt the young witch's mind quickly glossed over the newly forged girlfriend status and quickly landed back into the well worn groove of best friend.

Narrowing her eyes she began rubbing her temples before speaking, "What did you do?" Harry rather then being shamed only grinned broadly in return.

"What? Lying about something doesn't mean I'm up to no good-" much to his complete and utter lack of surprise Hermione cut him off with an aggravated sigh.

"Don't, just don't Potter, what did you do?" Snickering he dropped his book bag to the floor and began fishing around in it, finding what he was looking for he pulled out largish mirror and placed it on a dust caked desk.

Tapping it with his wand once he clearly stated, "The Dog House!" before turning back to Hermione smirking in a manner that she was sure made her cheeks red. "You see," he began, "While I was grumbling about the Dursleys and having to be around them, it wasn't for...the length we were all used to..."

Hermoine's left eyebrow rose at this which seemed to amuse her boyfriend immensely, "Is that so?"

Grinning manically he quickly nodded, "Quite, you see I only had to suffer their presence for...oh I think twenty-seven minutes before my Godfather and sorta-Uncle kidnapped me? It was definitely less then a half hour but more then ten minutes...well regardless I was dragged to Padfoot's old family home and spent the entire summer learning esoteric magic and pranking from Sirius and Professor Lupin, err rather Moony. He hates it when I slip up and call him that, reminds him of how Snivellus lost him his job."

Hermione was torn, Harry knew that he was supposed to go back to his relatives but...that was the clinching point wasn't it? He never once called them his family, and well...up till the goblet incident he _had_ seemed happier then she had ever seen him before and...wait...

"Snivellus? Really Harry?" The boy had the sense of decorum to blush and scratch the back of his head but he eventually just shrugged before replying.

"Hey it wasn't my decision on the pet names and lets be honest here, if _Professor_ Snape hadn't involved himself in last years fiasco my Godfather would be free and Moony would still be our DADA professor." Hemione had nothing to say to that, no point in arguing a well thought out point that you fully agreed upon after all.

"Oh very well," she conceded, "What does this have to do with-" She was cut off as the mirror briefly flashed and a moment later a pair of grinning men were displayed across its surface.

"You called pup!?" The manically grinning man in the forefront stated as his silver eyes swam with mirth, Harry grinned in return as he tilted the mirror towards himself before replying.

"Oh indeed, I asked her and she said yes," Sirius barked out a laugh as he fist pumped the air much to Hermione's consternation, her ire shifted to fond exasperation as the escaped prisoner spoke.

"I knew it! You two are perfect for each other! I mean really, how could a bird convince a bloke to violate every law involved with time travel to save a condemned man _and_ a hippogryff if she didn't fancy him?! Details my boy, I need DETAILS!" Before Sirius could go...too much further around the bend Hermione entered the mirrors view causing the man in question to blanch, she didn't express her amusement over this outwardly.

"Someone put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and he is being forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament."

Sirius's smile fell as he swore loudly to himself before turning to the now frowning man standing behind him, "Fuck, I owe Moony twenty quid..."


End file.
